Without a Parachute
by Write-To-You
Summary: When Kara, James, Winn, Annalise, Alex and Max decide to go on a skydiving mission, it goes terribly wrong. Someone has sabotaged their parachutes, leaving James and Max stranded in a woods. Will they get out alive?
1. When Things Go Wrong

**Author's Note: Well, here it is, Without a Parachute. I do hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Somehow, it is** ** _still_** **not mine!**

PROLOGUE- Kara's POV:

When we decided to go skydiving, Winn was totally against the idea.

"What if we fall?"

I was quick to reassure him that I would catch him if he fell, and, anyways, accidents with parachutes barely ever happened. Max, Alex and James had wanted to go skydiving for ages, and Annalise was all for it. I, obviously, flew all the time, so wasn't that worried.

That was before everything went wrong.

(A:N: Yes, that was ridiculously short. So here is chapter 1 as well)

CHAPTER 1- No POV:

"Ready?" Alex yelled over the sound of the wind rushing into the small plane that we were all standing in.

"No!" Winn squeaked back. "Are you _sure_ we have to do this?"

The silky smooth voice of their pilot came over the com: "If you would like, there is a more scenic area a few miles from here. We can wait until we get there before you jump."

"Thank you, but that's ok!" Kara called back. "If we wait any longer Winn might not be able to handle it."

"I'm not able to handle it now!" Winn moaned.

Annalise squeezed his hand. "You be ok."

"On three." James said. "1- 2- 3!" They all leapt out of the plane.

The sensation of falling was exhilarating. Kara yelled to all of them when it was time to open their parachutes. Max pressed the button and a brilliantly colored piece of material flew out behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw James floating slowly down beside him. He grinned and waved.

Alex pressed her parachute button, too, but nothing happened. She pressed it again, more frantically.

"Alex!" She heard Annalise's scream. "It's not opening!"

Spiraling down from the sky, all of the fun was taken out of the experience. Annalise heard Winn screaming to her left, and she reached out with a hand, which he managed to grab.

As they were about to reach the trees, Kara soared down and grabbed Annalise. "Hold on Winn!" She called down to her friend.

"Kara!" Annalise looked up. "Alex's parachute didn't work either!" Kara nodded, in full Supergirl mode, and flew off, dragging her two friends behind her.

There was Alex. Kara grabbed her with her free arm and landed gently, setting all of them down.

Winn sat down hard, and Annalise joined him on the ground, shaking. Alex was still on her feet. "Max. Where is Max?"

"I th-th-th-think, th-th-th-th-that their p-p-p-parachutes w-w-w-w-worked." Winn stuttered, face white as a sheet.

"What?" Alex asked, looking even paler than him, if that was possible. "So- he-"

"And James." Kara put in.

"Yeah.. they're... alive?" Alex sank down on her knees, holding her ring hand. She and Max were planning to get married in less than 3 months.

Annalise moved over to give her a hug. Kara spoke up again. "We have to get back to the D.E.O. Send out a squad to find them. I'm going to see if I can hear anything." She blasted off into the air.

5 minutes later she was back- without James and Max. "Nothing. It's too windy. I can't hear." Kara sat down hard.

Annalise took control of her devastated friends. "Ok. Let's get back to the D.E.O. and try to find out what has happened. We are going to fine Max and James. I promise." Alex nodded, standing, and Kara lifted them all into the air again.

It was time to find their friends.

 **Author's Note: Oooh** **…** **. Cliffy! Are they still alive? Will they find their friends? Will Alex become a widow before she even gets married? Will they find out who did this to them? Find out in the next chapter of WITHOUT A PARACHUTE!**


	2. It was Her

**Author's Note: Hello my friends! I hope you are all doing well!**

 **Disclaimer: The fact that she's evil is my idea… I did this because I never liked her, ok? She always bugged me.**

Senator Crane leaned against the wall, hand holding her phone to her ear. "You _didn't have time_ to sabotage all the parachutes?!"

"N-n-no Ma'am." The supposedly elite bounty hunter on the other end was reduced to a stuttering mess under Cranes' tone. "We tried to get them to wait to go to another location; give us more time, you know, but they wouldn't."

"But they suspect nothing?"

"Nothing, Ma'am. Two of them went down, but Supergirl caught the ones without parachutes. All are probably still alive-"

Senator Crane cut him off. "We need a new plan. You covered all evidence? No one knows that this wasn't a real skydiving expedition?"

"Y-yes Ma'am."

"Good." Senator Crane began to pace. "We need to make Supergirl suffer. The one's who fell- is she close to them?"

"One is name James Olsen. He is her boyfriend."

"And the other?"

"Maxwell Lord of Lord Tech." The bounty hunter said. "She is not as close to him, but on closer inspection her sister, Alex Danvers, is engaged to him."

"Good." Crane repeated. "Make sure, Lore, that no one finds out about this."

"As you wish." Senator ended the call and smiled. All would go according to plan. Supergirl would be sorry that she had ever decided to come to Earth.

 **Author's Note: This idea all came from my sister wanting more with these 6 characters. We were on a walk, and I said, what do you want me to write next about them? And she said, "How about they go parachuting?" We spent the rest of the walk** **figuring** **out the details, and Without A Parachute was born. Interesting how things can come to be, isn't it?**


	3. When There's Smoke, There's Hope

**Author's Note: Alright! Here's my favorite chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: If Supergirl was mine, there wouldn't be any need for me to write fanfiction, would there?**

CHAPTER 3- No POV:

James crashed painfully through the trees, feeling his parachute rip, and scratches appear all over his skin. He landed hard, rolling into a tree and coming to a forceful stop. A similar thud alerted him that someone else had hit ground. Then silence.

James lifted himself slowly on one arm, checking for injuries. Other than a few scratches and bruises, he was fine.

Following the sound of groaning, James stood shakily and found Max laying on the ground a meters away from where he had landed.

"Max!" James knelt down by the other man, shaking his shoulder gently. "You alright?"

"Fine, fine." Max slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "You?"

"No broken bones. Where are the others? And why did we land like that? That wasn't supposed to happen."

"No. Usually there is a set spot for the skydivers to land. We must have blown off course." Suddenly he paled. "Where is everyone else? ALEX?!"

"Max." James started, then stopped, not sure how to break the news to him. "I heard Annalise screaming when we fell."

"That doesn't mean anything." Max said stubbornly. "That girl always screams."

"She, uh, said that her parachute wasn't working. And Alex agreed."

Max shook his head forcefully. "No. No, no, no! What are you saying James? NO!" He buried his face in his hands. Falling from that hight would mean certain death, and they both knew it.

James placed a comforting hand on Max's shoulder. "They could still be alive, Max. They have Supergirl. I'm sure she saved them."

"She couldn't save everyone after Non commanded them to jump off CatCo. She could only save two."

James winced at the painful memory, but continued being the optimist. "They were in there right mind this time. They could have latched on to each other or something. And," He said as something struck him. "It was a longer fall. Kara had more time. She saved them."

Max struggled to his feet. "We have to get back. Find them." He began to walk in a random direction.

James ran after him. "Max, wait, we can't just walk anywhere. We have to figure out which direction is the right one. I'm going to climb a tree or something. Look around."

Max nodded at his logic. "That one look climbable?" James followed his finger and ran over to the think trucked tree. He grabbed on to the bottom branch and pulled himself up.

Clambering quickly to the top, James looked around. The tree bent slightly under his weight and the wind. "I can't believe that they actually were allowed to let us skydive in this wind!" He yelled down to Max.

"Something's not adding up about this. How could _4_ of the parachutes be broken?" Max responded. "Can you see anything?"

"No." James was sad to inform him. "Actually... yes! There's smoke rising over there... I think."

"Is it smoke, or rain clouds?" Max asked.

"There's only one way to find out." James responded, climbing down. "Lets go."

They set off at a quick pace. As they walked they tried to figure what they had with them as materials. It wasn't much. "We both have water bottles." James counted and then rooted through his pockets. "And I have... a power bar."

"Why did you bring that?" Max asked, curious.

"When you have a girlfriend that eats 16,000 calories a day, you get used to having food on you _all the time_." James said with a laugh.

Max sighed. "I hope they're all ok."

James patted his back. "They will be." He changed the subject. "You have anything in your bag?"

Max shook his head. "Nothing except a Swiss Army Knife."

James stared at him. "Dude, this is great news! Now we can make a fire!"

"It's a Swiss Army Knife. Not matches." Max said in a voice used when talking to young child.

James rolled his eyes. "I can make a hand drill, and then we can get a coal to make a fire."

"Oh, yeah, I totally knew that." Max said sarcastically. He rubbed his temples. "Hopefully we will get to civilization soon and we won't even _have_ to make a fire."

James nodded. "We're have all day."

"All day walking through an uninhabited forest without knowing if my fiancé is alive or dead. That's my idea of fun." Max sighed and went silent.

3 hours later they hadn't come across anything at all to lead them back to a peopled area. Both of their cell phones had gone dead trying to find a connection, and, when they finally remember James's Supergirl watch they realized that it was busted beyond use.

So they walked. And walked. And walked. They took a quick break to split the power bar, but that only resulted in them feeling more hungry.

By evening they were both so tired that they decided to stop for the night. Max went to look for dry wood and James started on the hand drill. Thankfully for both of them he was able to get a coal, and a fire burst into life.

As the sun went down a light drizzle started. "Wonderful." Max said with a shiver, trying to find something to cover the fire with. They were lucky enough to find a rotted old tarp buried under some leaves, and they stood it on some sticks to make a sort of tent.

"What now?" Max asked, idly ripping up one leaf after another as he tried to dry off some.

"We could play a game." James suggested.

"No. Let's talk about our girls." James thought this was a good idea, and the two men spent the rest of the evening talking about their favorite people until they fell asleep under the stars.

Max awoke. He was sore, hungry, and thirsty. "James!" He called over to his friend. James woke up, and after a second of confusion he remember what had happened the previous day.

Both of them took a drink out of James bottle; Max's having been already emptied the day before. Their fire had gone out, and the only thing left to do was to keep walking.

They were both walking in silence when James saw a trail of smoke in the distance. Max broke into a run, yelling out.

Suddenly, Max seemed to slip and was sent tumbling down a steep hill. He bounced over and over before coming to an abrupt stop. He stopped moving.

"Max!" James yelled, carefully making his way down the hill himself, slipping slightly and scratching up his arms more. He kneeled down beside his friend and felt his pulse. James breathed a sigh of relief. Max was alive.

James gently nudged the other man, and Max groaned, and expression of deep pain crossing his face and James touched his shoulder.

"Max, come on, wake up." James pleaded, splashing a tiny bit of the precious water on his face.

Max groaned, and opened his eyes. "What happened?" He murmured.

"You fell. Think anything's broken?"

Max took an inventory, yelling out when he tried to roll his left shoulder. "Shoulder- broken..."

James' face fell. "That's not good. Anything else? No ribs, right?" Max shook his head, and very slowly sat up. James gasped.

Across Max's left forearm was a deep gash, blood steadily darkening the shirtsleeve around the cut. Max let out a little scream when he saw the injury, and suddenly felt that pain added to the pain of his shoulder. The world spun.

"Max, stay with me, here." James commanded, grasping his good arm. "We have to follow the smoke, and get you to somewhere where you can get help."

Max nodded weakly, and James helped him up, slinging his right arm around his shoulders. They stumbled up the hill, James taking most of Max's weight, and finally collapsed at the top of the other side, panting.

Max's eyes slid closed, and James hurried to shake his shoulder. "Buddy, you have to stay conscious."

Max nodded. "I'm loosing- too- much- blood." He managed. "You- have to- wrap it up..." James nodded, ripping off the bottom of his t-shirt into a long strip and wrapping it firmly around Max's lower arm.

Max yelled in pain, jarring his arm. His eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp. James rubbed his face in agitation. He had no idea what to do now.

Leaning Max against a tree, James took off the extra sweatshirt he had around his waist. He tied it securely around Max's right shoulder, making a makeshift splint.

Max moaned and regained consciousness. He looked around. "Where am I? James?"

With a spike of dread, James realized that he was delirious. "Hey, Max, we have to walk over there, ok?"

"Ok..." Max said slowly, getting to his feet. "Why- ow ow ow ow ow." His breathing becoming ragged, Max staggered, hand going instinctively to the source of his pain.

James caught at the hand. "Don't touch it. Just try not to move your shoulder, okay?"

"Yeah." Max panted. James looped his good arm securely around his own shoulders, and they set off. The going was slower than James had wanted. Max was slowly slipping into a haze of pain induced fever, and had already drank the rest of the water.

After an hour and a half, James finally decided that there was no point in trying anymore. He set Max on the ground and closed his eyes, praying that Supergirl could find them.

 **Author's Note: OOOH! Is Max going to live? Is Supergirl going to find them? Find out in the next chapter of WITHOUT A PARACHUTE! (I hope you are all enjoying; tell me what you think so far!)**


	4. Back at the DEO

**Author's Note: Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Only 3 more to go after this, I think.**

 **Disclaimer: This would have happened already if I had owned Supergirl. And Lexwell would be the biggest pairing out there. And Annalise would also be a thing. And James would a less annoying.**

CHAPTER 4: Back at the D.E.O:

Supergirl was out looking, just like she had been doing for the entire day. She would not stop until James and Max were found- no matter how long it took. The D.E.O. agents, on the other hand, couldn't do much in the steadily darkening forest, and Hank had decided to call of the search for the day.

"Call of the search?!" Alex yelled at Hank when she heard the news. "How can you even think about doing that?"

Annalise walked over and put a steading hand on Alex's shoulder, but the older girl shook her off.

"Alex, the agents can't do anything in the dark except get lost themselves." Hank snapped. He rubbed his forehead in frustration, hating himself for not being able to do anything about their current situation.

"Do you realize, _Hank_ -" Alex spat out his name. "That my _fiancé_ could be _dead_?!"

Hank looked up. "Your- what?"

Alex stopped in her tracks realizing what she had said. "My, uh, fiancé." She repeated.

Hank sank into a chair, with a chocked laugh. "You- you're getting married."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hank looked a little hurt, and Alex winced guiltily.

"I know that you and Max don't have the best history, and I wasn't sure how you would take it. I was waiting for the right time."

Hank stood and put his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Anyone who makes you happy is good enough for me."

Alex gave him a watery smile, but it soon faded. "So you see why we have to continue the search!" She pressed.

Hank sighed and shook his head. "No, Alex. We will keep looking for them as soon as it's light, I promise, but we have to stop for tonight."

Alex turned with a muffled sob and ran out of the room. Annalise turned to Winn. "I'm going to go see if she's ok." Winn nodded, and Annalise followed Alex out of the room.

She found her friend curled up in one of the training rooms, sobbing. Annalise ran over and wrapped her arm around her. "Oh, Alex."

Annalise sat with her friend until she had stopped crying. "He can't be dead." Alex moaned, more tears making their way down her cheeks. "He can't be!"

"He's not." Annalise told her firmly. "Supergirl is going to save him."

Alex nodded and wiped her eyes. "I just want to see him again. Tell him that I love him."

"I know." Annalise squeezed her friend. "I can not even imagine if it had been Winn. It must be awful."

"It's even worse that I can't do anything." Alex explained. "At least Kara gets to look for them. All I can do is sit here."

"No. We need to figure out who did this to us."

Alex gave Annalise a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"You really think that _4_ parachutes just _happened_ to be broken? No. Alex, this is sabotage. Someone did this to us."

Alex stood, a new determination in her eyes. "They're going to pay."

Annalise nodded. "Let's try to figure this out."

The two young woman set out. They were going to get to the bottom of whoever tried to hurt the ones they loved

 **Author's Note: Poor Alex! Can you guys believe she didn't tell Hank? I couldn't either, when I wrote it. And, guys, I love the** **favorites and the follows, I truly do. But I LIVE OFF OF REVIEWS! So review, please!**


	5. Saving the Boys

**Author's Note: This chapters really good for you if you want to find out what happened with Max….**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

CHAPTER 5- Supergirl's side of the story:

Kara flew through the cold night air, wind wiping her face. She strained all her senses, trying to locate Max and James.

Somewhere in the distance, to her... left, she heard, very quietly, the sound of someone saying her name. "Kara... Kara... Help..." Kara turned towards the noise, and flew even faster. It was James.

"JAMES!" She yelled, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "I'M COMING!"

The yelling got louder as she got closer, and then stopped. Kara landed. "James!" She yelled again.

"Kara?" Came the response. James staggered out of a group of trees. He was cut up and dirty but looked ok. Max was nowhere to be seen.

Kara raced towards her boyfriend and fell upon him, hugging him like she never wanted to let go. She might never. James sank to the ground, and rocked her back and forth, face buried in her hair. They pulled apart briefly to kiss; pouring all their stress and happiness at seeing each other into it.

"Are you ok? Do you need immediate medical attention?" Kara asked nervously, seeming like she was resisting using her x-ray vision to see if anything was wrong.

"I'll be ok once I have some food, water, a good sleep, and maybe a shower." James said with a smile. Then he sobered. "Max, not so much."

"Is he... alive?" Kara asked in a small voice.

"Yeah; but he's not doing well." James led her over to a area where a motionless body was laying. Kara got down on her hands and knees. "What happened? I can't see."

James sat down heavily beside her. "He fell down a hill. I don't know how it happened, but he did. He busted his shoulder and must have scraped his arms on a rock or something. It's deep, and I think it's infected. I managed to keep him awake for most of the day, but he got a fever. He passed out about an hour ago, and I fell asleep, too."

Kara sighed, and James rested his head tiredly on her shoulder. "We should get you guys back. Alex is going to have a fit when she sees him."

James pulled his head away and looked at her. "Are you all alive? Winn and Annalise, too?"

Kara nodded, happy to bring him some good news. "All alive and well, thankfully."

James relaxed, then yawned. "Alright. Let's go home."

Kara smiled, and gently picked up Max with one arm. He moaned, and shifted restlessly. Then James put his arms around her middle and she took off into the night.

 **Author's Note: Yay! Max will make it! (it's not like I would kill him off, heh heh :)**


	6. Reunited at Last

**Author's Note: Alrighty! Here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

CHAPTER 6- Reunion at the D.E.O:

Supergirl landed just outside the D.E.O., and Max woke up with a groan. "Where am I? Supergirl?"

"Hey, Max. Don't worry, you're safe now." Kara said, not putting him down, and walked into the D.E.O., James holding her hand.

When they walked in everyone froze. Hank broke the silence. "Thank goodness." Then he turned to a random agent. "You! Go get Alex immediately."

Alex came into the room, tears still evident on her face, with Annalise and Winn in tow. She froze when she saw her fiancé, and leaned heavily against a table. "Max... Oh, my- Max!"

Kara gently set Max on his feet. He stared at Alex. "You're alive." Then, eyelids fluttering, he swayed alarmingly. Alex ran over, and gently placed him on the floor before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you. I love you so, so, so much. Oh, Max..."

Max tilted her head and kissed her before using his good hand to stroke her hair. "I'm here now, sweetheart. I love you so much. You alive. Thank goodness."

The two of them sat with their arms wrapped around each other until Alex noticed Max's arm. "You're hurt. Oh man, that looks really bad..." She gently picked up his left arm and inspected the wrap, which was by now dark with fresh blood. Max took that opportunity to pass out again. Alex let out a little scream.

James waved over some medics. "He's hurt, could you bring him to a med bay?" They loaded Max into a stretcher, and Alex raced along beside them, still holding Max's hand.

Annalise and Winn ran over to James and both gave him huge hugs. Then James was also brought away to be checked over.

Kara sank into a chair. "I'm _so glad_ that's over." She stressed.

"I think we all are." Annalise agreed. "And I have some more good news. While you were looking for Max and James, Alex and I were doing some investigating. We found out that our skydiving trip wasn't a licensed one; it shouldn't have even happened."

"So the parachutes were sabotage!" Winn said, amazed. "It wasn't my fault!"

"Why would it be _your_ fault?" Annalise goggled at him.

"Because I broke a shoelace that morning." Winn told her.

Annalise laughed and squeezed his hand. " _Anyways_ , I kept the business card that our pilot gave us, and we found out that he works for none other than Senator Crane."

Kara gaped at her. " _What_?! Why on earth would Senator Crane want to kill us?"

"That's what Alex and I thought. So Alex ran a quick background check on her, using D.E.O. files. We found out her hate of aliens."

"Let me guess." Kara said dryly. "Superman didn't save her family."

"Yup." Annalise agreed. "And so she eternally hates aliens. You saw how she treated J'onn."

"So when we decided to go parachuting, she took the first opportunity she could get to make you suffer; she tried to kill everyone you love."

Kara froze. "But that means that she knows who I am! Like, my identity!"

"Yeah. We were wondering how, and I hacked into the database on a search of any _other_ hacking that it's taken. We found that a Crane Republic computer had hacked in, some months ago. So, there you have it: Motive, Logic, and Proof." She bowed.

Kara and Winn clapped. Then Kara spoke up. "Let's go bring this stuff to Hank."

 **Author's Note: They figured it out! How did that explanation work for everyone?**

 **REVEIW! It gives my writing life.**

 **Every time you follow, it makes me smile.**

 **Every time you favorite, it makes me feel good about myself.**

 **Every time you review, it makes me feel inspired and loved.**

 **Every time you give me a prompt, it makes me keep writing. :)**


	7. Chapter 6 and a half

**Author's Note: This is for all those Lexwell friends out there. Thank so much for all the support on the last chapter! This is kind of chapter 6.5, not a real thing. I mean it's a real thing, but… You get the point.**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is mine! The idea is my sister's though… :/**

CHAPTER 6.5- In the med room (for anyone that felt a lack of romantic reunion in the last chapter):

Alex sat in the med room, loosely holding Max's hand. A doctor was checked Max's vitals and another was hooking him up to a machine to infuse blood.

Max shifted in his unconscious stupor, mumbling something about smoke. Alex leaned down closer and whispered in his ear. "You're alright now, Max. You're safe." She put her head tiredly on her arms, right next to his.

"He should be awake soon, Agent Danvers." One of the nurses told her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He lost a lot of blood."

Alex nodded, just wanting to be alone with her husband-to-be. After 10 minutes she got her wish. The doctors left and a few minutes after that Max woke up.

"Hey, Alex." He murmured. "What's going on?"

"You're in the med bay, Max." Alex sat up slightly and ran her fingers through his dirty hair. "They're just patching you up and then we can go home, okay? I'm going to stay at your place for a bit; make sure that you'll be ok, and then I'll go home, too."

"Am I going to have to wear this for the wedding?" Max asked, gesturing to his sling with a faint taste of disgust.

"I don't know." Alex sighed. "I don't care, though. As long as you're _at_ the wedding."

Max patted the bed beside him, and Alex crawled on, wrapping her arms loosely against his torso. "I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"Nah." Max said with a smile. "You can't get rid of ol' Maxwell Lord with just a few trees and falling down a hill."

Alex sat up. "You fell down a hill? I thought this happened when you crashed!"

Max blushed. "Nothing so dramatic and impressive." He winced.

Alex shoved him in the shoulder. "Klutz." She teased gently, then bent down and kissed him again. "Gosh, I love you so much."

"I love you more." Max said, hugging her. "And we need to figure out who did this."

"Annalise and I did!" Alex told him in excitement. "Senator Crane."

"What?!" Max stared at her incredulously.

"I'll tell you all about it later, ok? Now, you need to rest." Max nodded, and closed his eyes. Alex got off the bed and crept out of the room. It was time to find her friends and put a stop to Senator Crane.

 **Author's Note: I hope you all** **enjoyed** **. Next chapter is the last!**


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Guys! The last chapter is here! I'm finishing everything at once!**

 **Disclaimer: For the last time, it's NOT MINE.**

CHAPTER 7- The End:

3 weeks later, Max had his arm in a proper sling (which would, much to Alex's relief, be off by the wedding) and an impressive 8 stitches on his forearm; James' bruises were fading; both of them were much more well fed by their respective girls; and Senator Crane was in jail. She confessed to everything after Alex stared her down for 45 minutes straight.

Alex and Max were trying to figure out who should do what at the wedding. Alex wanted Kara to be the Maid of Honor, and Max was trying desperately to pick between Winn, James and Hank to be best man without hurting anyone's feelings. He decided to do all 3 of them, and Alex added Annalise as another bridesmaid, leaving not very many people in the audience.

Kara and James were starting to get more serious with their relationship, too. Kara, Alex and Annalise stayed up late many nights texting each other; trying to figure out if he was going to propose any time soon or not.

As for Winn, well, he firmly said that he was never, _ever,_ skydiving again. And the other had to agree.

 **Author's Note: So here we are! I hope you all enjoyed my story.**

 **A few special shout-outs to those who commented on nearly every chapter: Katymint (unfortunately a guest, so I can't respond in a PM) and . It was great to have your support, as well as everyone** **else who reviewed.**


End file.
